


Scent of Home

by Pickleweasel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Post-Canon, Praise, Romance, Service, Service Sub Victor Nikiforov, Sexual References, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor's Foot Thing, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: "Keep it for yourself, or return it if you don't want it. I don't want expensive lotion, remember?"Yuuri tried to hand the bottle back to Victor, who had conveniently shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, and was now wearing a shit-eating grin.A very Victor lotion purchase leads to banter, massage, and an especially soft evening for Yuuri and Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 40
Kudos: 89





	Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sentimental posting this because I'm grateful to the people who helped along the way. Shoutouts to:  
> \- beta readers [Dommi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji), [Mazarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b), and [Sintina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina). I was nervous about posting for the first time since 2014, especially because I wrote in bits and pieces over a 4-month period. And these folks were _so_ helpful.  
> \- [Grace](https://www.grace-duncan.com/), [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki), and [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity) for being so encouraging when I sporadically flailed to them about having made words happen.  
> \- folks who cheered me on/expressed excitement any of the many times I babbled about this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my first contribution to YoI fandom!

"Yuuri! Look what I got for you! A taste of home!" Victor practically skipped into the bedroom, in sweatpants rather than his usual bedtime attire of nothing, and held out a pale pink plastic bottle, presenting it to Yuuri like a prize.

Yuuri grinned at his fiancé's excitement, took the bottle, and brought it close to his face for examination—he wasn't wearing his glasses (or anything else); he'd been sitting in bed, ready to settle in for the night, when Victor had entered the room. After reading the large English print on the bottle, he chuckled. "Body lotion isn't for tasting, Vitya. Smelling, maybe." 

And besides, home didn't just smell like the cherry blossoms the lotion claimed to emulate. They only bloomed part of the year, and even then, the air also smelled of the minerals of the hot springs, salt by the sea, and the delectable food cooking in the inn's kitchen…

Victor, not discouraged, waved these semantics aside with a flick of a wrist. "A smell of home, then, whatever! What's most important is that it's something to pamper you with!" Bouncing in place with a grin that lit up his whole face and hands clasped together in front of his chest, Victor was clearly awaiting a positive reaction, as if this were some big special thing he'd come up with.

But Yuuri didn't quite get why Victor was so excited. He tried not to let Victor down with his confusion, while not unnecessarily praising something he didn't understand. "Thank you... I have plenty of lotion already though…" he pointed at the bedside table to the economy sized generic brand bottle he'd bought despite the pained, wounded animal whine that Victor emitted when Yuuri had chosen it.

Yuuri recalled that evening's heated discussion well.

_He'd just moved in with Victor in St. Petersburg, and was ordering his preferred toiletries and such online. Packing his non-consumable belongings from Hasetsu had been more important than schlepping big bottles (which might burst or leak!) in his checked luggage._

_"I use a lot of lotion, Vitya, too much for it to make sense to use fancy stuff," he'd explained. "This kind is good but not overpriced."_

_Victor had gasped and put a hand to his mouth in exaggerated offense. "La Mer isn't overpriced!"_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor's dramatic response and let out a long suffering sigh to match it. In situations like this, he couldn't always tell if he was playing along with Victor or trying to tease—maybe it was a combination of both. Whatever the case, rising to meet Victor's level of theatricality—at least when the stakes were low like this—had become second nature. "Well, it's too expensive for_ me _!" Yuuri's exclamation had been accompanied by some impassioned and completely unnecessary gesticulation._

_With a pleading expression, eyes wide and hands together in a begging gesture, Victor had attempted another tactic. "But Yuuuuriiiiii, even if I wasn't happy to pay for it for you—which I am—you can afford it now. Your new sponsorships and merchandise sales have given you much more disposable income!"_

_"Which I am sending to my family to pay them back for all they've invested in me," Yuuri had felt the need to point out, the niggling sense of guilt something he'd not yet fully shaken. The sense of playfulness in the conversation had dulled for him, but Victor had remained impassioned, not seeming to notice._

_"But you've already more than paid them back with how much more business they've gotten, starting with Hot Springs on Ice! They've been doing even better since your Cup of China and Grand Prix Final medals, plus your Nationals win!"_

_Victor had bounced excitedly, truly thrilled at Yuuri's success. Which had been sweet. But Yuuri's practicality had won out, and he'd not been swayed._

_"That's not the point, Vitya," he'd said gently, taking Victor's hand and squeezing it, running his thumb back and forth over Victor's ring. "I'll spend more when it makes sense to, but I'm always going to be thrifty about_ some _things."_

_Victor had squeezed Yuuri's hand back, then sighed. "I hope that doesn't include lube…" he'd looked searchingly at Yuuri with concern._

_Yuuri had barked a laugh. "No that's different, that goes on more sensitive areas and_ inside _you… or me, whatever." He'd paused, suddenly suspicious about his fiancé's lubricant preferences. "Wait… what we use now is good but not, like, designer, right? Vitya, please tell me you didn't splurge on designer lube. Is that even a thing?"_

_And that had devolved into a discussion about whether luxury brand lubes and sex toys were actually worth it, including some, ahem, hands on examples._

_In the end, Yuuri had ordered the sensibly priced jumbo bottle of lotion he'd intended to, then played keepaway with all their devices capable of making purchases until he'd gotten Victor to promise not to buy him any "luxurious" body products._

Yuuri mentally shook off the memory. He realized Victor hadn't replied to his last statement, which was odd, so he added, "Keep it for yourself, or return it if you don't want it. I don't want expensive lotion, remember?"

Yuuri tried to hand the bottle back to Victor, who had conveniently shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, and was now wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Aww, but Yuuuuriiiiii," Victor elongated the vowels along with using a singsong voice—he was really enjoying this. "I barely paid anything for it! Bath & Body Works was having a sale!"

Victor pulled a sheet of paper from a pocket and thrust it in front of Yuuri's face. Yuuri grabbed it and held it at a distance he could actually read—well-intentioned Victor had held it too close. It was a packing slip, from the store Victor had named, and indeed, the ten (ten??? Wasn't that a bit much?) bottles of lotion Victor had bought were only 3.75 U.S. dollars apiece, and shipping hadn't been exorbitant.

Disconnected puzzle pieces clicked together in Yuuri's mind, making a complete picture. He set the paper aside on the nearest bedside table so it wouldn't be a distraction, then focused a _Look_ on Victor and spoke slowly but seriously. "Vitya. Did you specifically buy this brand, during a sale, because you thought I'd say yes since you didn't spend a ton on it?" Fondness crept into his tone despite his initial reaction. His fiancé was so absurd. But that was part of why he loved Victor for Victor—the man, not just the untouchable idol from his younger years.

Victor's triumphant smile was tinged with a bit of sheepishness. "... Maybe?"

"You're ridiculous, Vitya." Warmth suffused Yuuri even as he said it.

"But you love me," Victor pointed out, putting on an exaggerated pout.

" _And_ I love you," Yuuri amended with a smile.

Well. He was tired and somewhat sore from practice, Victor had put forth an offer of something sweet but not exorbitant, and damn if Victor's hands on him didn't sound lovely right about now. Plus, he had fond memories of shopping excursions with Phichit and some of their rinkmates that included Bath & Body Works, and remembered most of the testers he'd sniffed being nice. So, why not indulge Victor and receive something indulgent in return?

"Ok, let's do this," Yuuri said, then handed Victor the bottle. He lay on his stomach, knees bent and feet in the air, ankles crossed. He threw a sultry look back over his shoulder at Victor, whose breath caught and eyes grew wide. Yuuri marveled—like he did almost every time—at how easily he could affect Victor, even with something this small. Yuuri put a finger to his lips in a mimic of Victor, and raised an eyebrow. "Now, what was that about pampering me?"

Victor took a steadying breath and ran a hand down the line of Yuuri's back, settling it on his ass. "You'll be the death of me, Yuuri," he said huskily. "But I'd die happily if the last thing I saw was your beauty…"

Yuuri chuckled softly. "Less talk of death, more lotioning, Vitya. I'm beginning to think you've already forgotten your offer." 

"Fine, don't let me praise you," Victor said in a mock sulk belied by a tender smile, and rushed to comply. He scrambled up onto the bed and knelt below Yuuri's legs.

Satisfied with Victor's position, Yuuri relaxed his upper body to lie flat, head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. "You can do two things at once, Vitya. I believe in you. Now, please take care of me?" 

Yuuri didn't need to see Victor's expression to know how his love would be affected by that particular turn of phrase. Yuuri had told Victor about the loving, intimate nuance of that phrasing in Japanese, and how he used it in English with the same connotations. Victor was such a romantic, and the longer they were together, the more Yuuri found himself becoming one. Talking like this felt like indulging a fantasy that would become reality for them—of being together forever.

He pushed his drifting thoughts aside to focus on the moment. He may have missed Victor saying something heartfelt. Oops. But Yuuri was comfortable, and Victor had unbent Yuuri's legs, then put Yuuri's feet atop his thighs. Yuuri heard the click of the bottle cap, the squirt of lotion, then Victor's voice: "I'm warming it between my hands a bit first so it's not too cold, solnyshko."

"Mmm. That's very good, Vitya, thank you." Sometimes, Victor really did think things through.

Victor used a light touch to apply lotion to one tender foot, and it felt… nice. Not warm, but thankfully not cold. The feeling of Victor's hands on his feet was nothing new, but the addition of lotion was. They didn't speak for a while, as Victor dispensed more lotion and warmed it several times just for that foot. Victor was gentle but squeezed lightly as he applied it, and made sure to get every surface, including between Yuuri's toes, and up to just above the bones of his ankle. Throughout, Yuuri felt himself progressively relaxing, and making small pleased sounds.

Victor repeated the same with the other foot, then broke the relative quiet. "So what do you think of the lotion?"

"Mmm. Feels good. Keep going." Yuuri was getting increasingly sleepy and comfortable, and didn't much feel like talking.

"But the smell, Yuuri, what about the smell?" Victor urged.

Ah, right. This was a new thing and Victor wanted to know if Yuuri liked his gift. He inhaled deeply, and though the smell wasn't exactly like that of the flowers on the cherry trees at home, it was close enough to make him think of them. "It's nice," Yuuri affirmed. He turned his head to look at Victor over his shoulder. "I like it. Thank you, Vitya."

Victor's gentle smile became the wide, happy, heart-shaped one, a type Yuuri treasured. Well, he treasured all of his Vitya's genuine, heartfelt smiles. 

Yuuri settled back in and Victor began gently rubbing Yuuri's bruised feet, doing more than just working the lotion in now. Yuuri practically purred at the tender treatment. Practice had been rough on the aching essential tools of his career, and he completely trusted Victor to treat them well. "That feels lovely, Vitya," he managed, wanting to make sure Victor knew the effort was appreciated.

"Good," Victor said warmly. "I just want to take care of you, solnyshko."

Yuuri smiled into his pillow. He wasn't sure if his feet had bones in them anymore, just from this loving treatment. His brain felt somewhat mushy, too, but pleasantly so.

Then Victor pressed into the arches of Yuuri's feet, hard, and Yuuri gasped at the sudden pain.

Victor immediately loosened his hands without letting go of Yuuri's feet. "Too much?" He sounded concerned.

"I... think it was just... a lot at once." Yuuri managed. He paused a moment to get his bearings, as Victor remained still and the pain faded. "Stick to lighter, like before. Maybe focus less on massage and more on the precious lotion, hmm?" he teased.

"Whatever you wish, Yuuri," Victor said, voice tinged with mirth.

The squirt of the lotion bottle sounded and Victor's hands were gone for what felt like far too long. Yuuri grumbled, turning his head to look back at Victor, who just laughed while warming the pale pink goop between his hands. "You're so impatient, solnyshko."

"Someone promised pampering. I don't recall pampering including waiting untouched for minutes on end," Yuuri teased with mock annoyance.

Victor snorted a giggle at that. "And people think I'm a diva. Goodness, Yuuri." He rested his lotiony hands on Yuuri's calves and squeezed lightly, rubbing the lotion up and down.

A fresh wash of cherry blossom fragrance drifted past Yuuri's nose, and he closed his eyes with a smile. "Hmm, I know, you've created a monster," Yuuri murmured, then bent his knees to give Victor access to his shins as well. He flexed and pointed his toes experimentally, pleased that his feet felt less beat up than usual thanks to Victor's attentions.

Victor groaned. "You're killing me, Yuuri."

"You said something like that earlier," Yuuri mused. "I take it you mean a little death? You can fuck my feet another time," he offered casually. Relaxed as he was, it was easy to ignore any inhibitions and just let out words that would get Victor riled up.

A strangled whine emitted from Victor. "Not fair, teasing me."

Yuuri could hear Victor's pout in the statement, and grinned into the pillow. "You know you like it. Come on. More lotion, less longing."

Victor complied after a chuckle, repeating the process of warming lotion between his hands and applying it to Yuuri's skin, and rubbing at Yuuri's worn muscles. He kept the pressure light and gave more gentle treatment than the thorough massage of before, and Yuuri smiled into his pillow at Victor's following directions. As Victor worked his way up Yuuri's legs, the floral smell grew stronger—maybe the same intensity as if they were sitting under blooming cherry trees, like they had when Victor asked Yuuri about past lovers soon after arriving in Hasetsu. Yuuri's smile grew. As over the top as Victor could be, he was good at buying things for Yuuri that had some sort of meaning.

"How much of the lotion have you used already, Vitya?" Yuuri asked curiously. His legs and feet certainly felt quite moisturized.

Victor's hands paused on Yuuri's upper thighs as he pondered. "... A lot?"

Yuuri snorted. Of course Victor wouldn't give a simple answer like a quarter of a bottle. "Well, then I guess it's good you bought _ten bottles_ ," Yuuri teased.

"I'm glad you approve now, solnyshko. Thank you for indulging me." Victor leaned over Yuuri and kissed his cheek.

"Glad you're admitting it's to indulge you too, not just me. But it's ok. I'm enjoying it. Keep going."

"Of course, Yuuri."

Victor continued on to Yuuri's butt, and Yuuri was impressed by his restraint in keeping to applying lotion and light massage, rather than taking it in a sexual direction. Especially since Victor's little tells—tone of voice shifts accompanied by distinct uneven breathing—had indicated he'd been aroused at several points during this.

"You're taking such good care of me, takara. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Victor replied warmly.

A groan escaped Yuuri when Victor added a bit more pressure with the next application of lotion, rubbing the meat of Yuuri's ass. It felt amazing and he was tempted to ask Victor to spread his cheeks and make good use of that clever tongue by eating him out. But he felt floaty and lethargic—it had already been a long day, and this soothed him so well. The air was fragrant with that pleasant floral scent, and Yuuri was so comfortable. And sleepy.

A thought drifted into his mind that he had no idea how long ago they had started this. It was followed by the thought that Victor's day had been just as long as Yuuri's.

Victor had just finished rubbing lotion into the divots right above Yuuri's ass and had started applying it all over his lower back when Yuuri managed to articulate a thought.

"Sleepy. You, too."

Victor didn't confirm or deny his own sleepiness, just asked, "Can I just finish your back? I'll be quicker."

Yuuri muttered in assent, and Victor continued making his way upward, going quicker, true to his word. Yuuri just relaxed, and may even have dozed off by the time Victor declared himself finished, a hand resting in the center of Yuuri's now moisturized upper back.

"I'm just going to wash up, ok?" Victor asked quietly.

After Yuuri made an affirmative noise, he felt the bed shift as Victor got up, and heard the click of the lotion bottle being put on a bedside table. He rolled onto his back and stretched out, yawning. The movement woke him up a bit more, and he became aware of the sound of the sink running, then the flush of the toilet, and the sink again. He faced the bathroom just as Victor was emerging from it. 

Filled with a sudden longing for Victor to be closer, Yuuri looked up at him. "Come to bed." It wasn't quite an order or demand, but was certainly more than a request.

Victor smiled softly down at Yuuri. "Of course, solnyshko." He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants, pulled them down, and stepped out of them, not making a show of it or anything. 

Yuuri was grateful for that, as he felt too sleepy to get into anything more sexy tonight, though he did take a moment to appreciate Victor's gorgeous naked body. Warmth fluttered through him at the thought that _he_ was the only one who got to see it like this, in the context of home.

Victor slid into bed facing Yuuri, though with a bit of space between them, and pulled the covers over them both. He propped his head up on his hand and studied Yuuri's face closely. 

And then... Yuuri couldn't help it. He yawned.

"Are you feeling all right, my Yuuri?" Victor tucked some errant hairs behind Yuuri's ear and met his eyes, smiling.

Yuuri made a noise that he had intended to include words, but failed at. Instead he reached out and pulled Victor to him by the hair, trying for a kiss. He caught the corner of Victor's lips with his mouth and made a disappointed noise, so Victor cupped his face and kissed Yuuri full on, just a simple press of lips.

When their lips parted, Yuuri felt he had regained some of his words. "Mm. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look so relaxed." Victor leaned in and nuzzled his warm cheek against Yuuri's.

Yuuri let out a contented sigh and pressed into the gentle friction of Victor's smooth skin against his. "Hmmm, yeah. Nice and loose."

"You know... I bet if I were to fuck you now it'd barely take any prep," Victor murmured huskily, breath tickling Yuuri's ear.

A pulse of lazy arousal made its way through Yuuri and he groaned. "No fair, saying that when you're not gonna actually do it."

"Yes fair, you teased me earlier, too! Besides, how do you know I'm not?" Victor's tone was playful but soft, and he drew back to look into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri studied Victor's face, and saw telltale signs of fatigue peeking through Victor's strict beauty regimen. "No, Vitya. You're too tired. You need rest. It's ok, we'll revisit that another time. When you can follow through." Yuuri tried to smirk, but it probably came across as more of a sleepy grin.

Victor pouted. "I don't know whether to be wounded that you're making me sound so feeble I can't lotion up my fiancé and then sex him up… Or grateful he reads me so well, because I _am_ pretty tired."

Yuuri kissed the pout off Victor's mouth, then answered simply: "Yes."

They both laughed, then just lay there for a while, basking in comfortable quiet.

When Victor spoke again, his tone was tentative. "Did you enjoy your taste of home, Yuuri?"

"Smell," Yuuri corrected.

Victor let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, smell of home."

Yuuri looked into Victor's hopeful eyes and interlaced their fingers. He cleared his throat, making sure to speak intelligibly. "I enjoyed the lotion, and the massage. As for the smell of home though... you know I get that every day we're together, right?"

Victor arched an eyebrow in silent question.

Yuuri squeezed the hand he was holding. "It's you, Vitya. My home is with you, not a particular place. I love Hasetsu—it's where I grew up, family and friends live there, and it's where we fell in love. But my true home is wherever I'm with you."

"Yuuri…" Victor breathed in a tone of wonder, eyes shining. He blinked rapidly, as though holding back tears, and squeezed Yuuri's hand harder.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed Victor, at first softly, just lips, until Victor whimpered with the need for closeness and scooted into Yuuri's embrace. Full of warmth and overflowing with love, Yuuri wrapped his free arm around Victor, holding him tight, and Victor mirrored him, clinging as though for dear life. Yuuri added reassurance by way of a bit of tongue, which Victor eagerly returned, but neither was inclined to take things further than kissing and holding each other. They didn't stop when their kisses turned salty, first due to Victor's tears of overwhelmed joy, then Yuuri's joining his in empathy. 

When they finally drew apart, Victor's smile was somewhat sheepish. "Thank you, Yuuri. For being my home, and for being yourself."

Yuuri smiled and kissed one last tear from Victor's cheek. "Of course, takara. Thank you for being my home. And thank you for being just Victor, for me."

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Victor laughed wetly. His eyes were still bright and shining, but no tears remained.

Yuuri cupped Victor's cheek lovingly, fixing his eyes on Victor's in a way that he knew Victor couldn't look away from. "We are. And we always will be." Yuuri said it as much to reinforce it for himself as for Victor. They had so many more years to make memories together. 

"We will," Victor affirmed, providing Yuuri with additional comfort he'd not even known he needed. "I love you, my Yuuri." Victor kissed him tenderly on the temple.

"I love you too, my Vitya. Now let's get some sleep." After one more soft kiss to Victor's lips, Yuuri motioned for Victor to turn away from him and come closer.

Wordlessly, Victor filled the space provided by the curve of Yuuri's body, his back to Yuuri's chest, his butt to Yuuri's lap, the backs of his thighs to the front of Yuuri's. Yuuri adjusted the blankets they'd mussed by getting comfortable, then wrapped an arm around Victor's waist. Victor covered that hand with his own, squeezing briefly. Yuuri closed his eyes, nuzzling into the nape of Victor's neck. It didn't take him long to drift off, pressed against the warm certainty of Victor's body, and every inhale drawing in the familiar, comforting scent of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're not familiar with the pet names Victor and Yuuri use here:  
> Solnyshko: sun (with a suffix of endearment)  
> Takara: treasure
> 
> This fic was inspired in part by my amusement when a friend bought 10 bottles of Bath & Body Works lotion because they were under $4 U.S. each. She offered me my choice of the varied scents, and I took a cherry blossom scented one. The idea for the fic started taking shape as I was putting some on my feet while looking at art and fic people had posted for Yuuri's birthday.
> 
> I've got several YoI WIPs, including some smutty and/or much more D/s focused. It may be a while, but I'll post them here as I finish. I'm also on Twitter [@SaraTestarossa](https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa).
> 
> Finally, I greatly appreciate comments, so if you have something to say, please do!


End file.
